Fiends and Frenimies
by imalionrawr010
Summary: Post Dark Knight. Autumn and Bruce are settling into life without Batman and without Alice. Alice does what she can to get the Joker out of Arkham leading to a possible turf war. M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Part two :D hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long :/ and if you haven't read part one, I strongly suggest reading it. This one is _Fiends and Frenimies _and part one is _Crime, Love, and Gotham_. Hope you guys like it! Please review and you know we'll chapter two up soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The storm outside was picking up; the wind howled right before it slammed into the world around it. Blue lightening flashed across the night sky as thunder roared. The weather change had been so sudden that it forced the people in Gotham to abandon the streets and rush for their homes. It was still pretty early into the evening, close to the time that the night clubs started to get busy, but the streets were barren of headlights and honking.

As I placed the very last tier of the extravagant wedding cake that was going to be a feature in a popular bride magazine into the freezer, I started to play with the idea that I should call up Bruce and see if he could come get me.

No, not only was it a terribly unsafe time to drive but Bruce hadn't been himself for the past two months… His heart was still mending the wounds of Rachel Dawes passing. I was completely understanding of the situation but I was still hurt and worried by the icy demeanor he had at times.

At least there were a few positive things that had happened since then. Luck was on my side when I finally found two very talented bakers to work in my shop with me. One was a very southern belle of a woman, Gracie, who not only could decorate a cake with her eyes closed but knew how to handle even the most monstrous brides to be. It really must be her pleasantly thick Alabama accent. The other baker was a very sassy and hip guy, Lee, who really knew how to bling out a cake.

The three of us worked incredibly well together; we were on the fast track to becoming great friends.

But they didn't stay late like I did, I didn't want to over work them so soon. So, I was alone to face this storm without any sort of umbrella. I went through the routine of turning off machines, locking doors, and killing the lights. When I found myself staring down the door to leave, I almost wanted to spend the night here. I knew it was going to be hell walking home in that; I really needed to get some sort of personal transportation…

BRUCE POV

I was still wide awake, it was one in the morning and I hadn't found any reason to sleep. I had taken a break from my role as Batman, the defeat I had faced a few months back was still haunting me into paralysis. Sitting before those panoramic windows, I watched with dazed eyes as the storm raged on, the last time it rained like this I was still living in the manor. I couldn't help but to wish that the reconstruction of Wayne Manor would hurry along, maybe being there would help me let go of the regret I still held onto.

I couldn't save them both. I was going to have to live with that...

Rachel died and Dent became engulfed with revenge and from what I heard, was starting to become a part of the world that he tried so hard to stop. The streets were starting to fill up with crime once again, it was too much for the Gotham Police Department could handle.

Gotham still needed me…

One of the lasts moments I shared with Rachel started to consume my mind. I swear that the kiss that we had shared still lingered on my lips, like a vengeful ghost. If only I had given up trying to be a hero, maybe she would still be alive. She would have come back to me if I had use given up Batman, it was such an easier thing said than done. I still loved Rachel with a large part of me, I probably always will, but you can't put all of your energy into loving the dead.

My thoughts snapped to Autumn, I was putting that woman through the ringer. My moods were as reliable as a telephone psychic but she still stuck around. She never pushed me to talk about anything or tried to give me advice. But, if she ever found out about that conversation or that kiss, I wondered if she would still be around.

I hope she never has to find out.

"I should really do something for her…" I muttered to myself. "Do what for who Master Bruce?" Alfred said as he walked into the room, concern was clearly on his face. Alfred spent more time worrying about me than he did breathing.

"Autumn, I know she is working late so she is bound to get caught in this. I think I'm going to go get her."

Alfred gave me a tense smile, "please be careful, I really don't want to reconstruct the manor by myself."

AUTUMN POV

I was still inside of Cake Paradise, I wasn't sure why I was so scared to go outside. It was just rain and the threat of getting struck by lightning was never very high.

Before I could talk myself out of it again, I pushed forward. The moment I was outside, the bullets of rain slammed onto my body. I was drenched even before I locked the door. Shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my coat, not bothering to put the soaked hood over my head, I broke out into a run. The wind seemed to work against me, trying to blow me into the street. My feet found every puddle it could; soon my shoes were like drowning submarines.

I made about a block in distance before I heard the honking of a car horn, I thought about ignoring it. If it wasn't some asshole trying to scare me, it was another asshole who thought I was a prostitute.

"Autumn, what are you doing? Get in!" I could barely hear the words over the pouring rain.

When I turned around, I noticed that the car crawling alongside me could only belong to one person in this city. I started to step towards it, but then I remembered how wet I was. I would easily ruin the leather in Bruce's car.

"I don't want to ruin your car," I shouted back as I walked over to the driver side. I spotted his face poking out of the window.

"So, you'd rather get deathly ill?" He argued back as I heard the pop of the doors unlocking. "I'll put you into this car myself if I have to."

I knew that wasn't an empty threat. Rounding the car I climbed into the passenger side, the dry warmth of the car reminded my body that it was cold. I started to shiver in my seat, my teeth chattered loudly as I tried to thank Bruce.

"I'm going to have to get you a car aren't I?" He smiled at me for a second before he turned his attention back towards the road.

"D-d-don't you da-da-dare." I chattered, I knew if he did it would be something expensive and flashy.

His silence told me that my words had gone unheard.

As the city rolled by, I found myself thinking about Alice. I knew that if she was still here, she would have done and said the exact same thing. My heart gave a little lurch of anger, Alice wasn't dead. I had to stop thinking like she was.

But I hadn't heard from her in the longest time, it was pretty damn close to the same thing. However, the real thing and being close to it weren't the same at all. I fiddled ewith my thumbs as Bruce drove carefully down the street. Where was she and what was going on? The Joker had been kept in high security in Arkham and new reports claimed that he was starting to cooperate with the staff. I wondered how long that was going to last.

ALICE POV

The bags under my eyes were heavy; they felt like they had been filled with sand. My eyes rolled into the back of my head until I snapped back to conscience. Time was almost non-existant to me. All I knew was it was late and I was running on forty-five minutes of sleep. But I couldn't go to sleep yet; I needed to wait until a few guys got back from a slightly risky job. They had been sent to plant some survellinence equipment in a few areas where I was interested in.

However, now that I had left the real world, I couldn't help but think about the people I left behind. I was curious; how was the billionaire playboy now that his childhood sweetheart was gone and the man he had supported so fiercly was now dead to the world? And Autumn; how was she knowing the Bruce would always love Rachel more than her? I saw it in his eyes at the fundraiser everytime Rachel spoke. Something had caused then to split, but what was it?

I often found myself pouring over theories the Joker left. Some of them were about how the world looked at things. A lot were about the real identity of the Batman. In the two months since Joker's capture, I had run into Batman zero times. He disappeared. And because of that, people like me and and my boys were allowed to roam the street in broad daylight and not worry about cops. Bruce Wayne gave petty speeches about finding those who were causing Gotham harm, including the Batman. After which he donated loads of money to the Police force. Gordon mostly used the money to honor the cops Joker had killed.

While I organized his plans, I was surprised to find I actually missed the Joker. The kiss we had shared after the fundraiser still lingered on my lips. The feeling I got when I thought of him was much different now. It was warmer and gave me butterflies in my stomache. It was getting harder and harder to be "The Boss." Everyone expected so much out of me and I was constantly stressed about cops, supplies, and the moral. I knew now why he rarely slept.

There was a steady sound of boots walking into the hideout, most of them squeaked from the rain water. Wearily, I stood and headed to where the sounds came from. Four men had come in from the storm outside; one of them was Al. Was is irony that a man who had been the leader of the group who beat me up when I tried to escape now worked for me?

"How'd it go?" I asked, leaning on a door frame. While all four of them were occupied with taking off their wet clothing, only one answered.

"Alright, I guess," Al shrugged. "Fuckin' pouring out there; can barely see infront of my damn face."

I nodded. "Understandable. Is the meeting set up for tomorrow night?"

"Yep. Nine pm sharp as long as the weather is good."

* * *

><p>I felt a little awkward as I left my room; it was actually Joker's room, but I had recently taken it over. I was definitely over dressed, but hey, appearences had to be kept up. My heels clacked noisily as I walked down the hall, followed by the four men who had gone on patrol the night before. The outfit I had picked was a tight black pencil skirt, a long sleeved emerald green business shirt, a black pinstriped blazer, and black tights. Albert held an umbrella over my head as I exited the building and entered the van although it was only sprinkling. Once everyone got in, the driver left the empty lot, headed towards downtown.<p>

The destination was a gun shop, owned by one of my thug's uncle. He said that his uncle was willing to talk and see if a bargain could be reached. I knew that meant he was only interested in the money; money was no object to me. The van came to a smooth stop infront of the store. Everyone in the van stiffened as a police cruiser drove past. Once the cop had driven far enough away, we all got out of the car. Al attempted to rush with the umbrella to keep me from getting wet; the point was mute. A bell rang as I swung the door open and my guys followed.

"You must be Alice," An elderly man behind the counter spoke, an Italin accent tainted his speech.

"And you must be Gregorio," I held my hand out to shake his hand. He took my hand gingerly, slowly shaking it. "I'm assuming Vincent told you what I'm here for?"

Gregorio nodded. "Yes, said you needed weapons and ammo. And that money was of, uh, no importance to you."

"Essentially, yes. What kind of guns do you have?"

"Well," Gregorio motioned to the whole front of the store. "Shotguns, rifles, pistols..." I snapped my fingers twice and twirled my finger around. My men stepped out of the shadows of the shop and began to gather the various guns and ammuntion that were on display. Albert manuvered around Gregorio behind the counter and opened the glass case. From the case, he picked up a Colt 45 and handed it to me. I admired the fire arm for a moment and handed it back to Al.

"That'll be mine," I spoke softly. "We'll take everything out here and whatever you have in the back."

Gregorio hesitated. "Th-there's nothing of interest back there-" With a roll of my eyes, I pulled my 357 Magnum revolver from the holster that was under my blazer and pointed it at Gregorio. He gulped as I pulled the hammer back.

"Do not fuck with me, old man," I growled. "I have things to do, people to see, buildings to blow up. Now, show me the guns you have in the back."

Gregorio gulped again and nodded. Uncocking the six shooter, I returned it to my holster and followed him as he lead me behind a door. Al was behind me, and let out a low whistle as he saw the goods. AK's of every make, RPG's, assult shotguns, automatic rifles; practically everything that was illegal for a civillian to touch.

"You want all this too?" Gregorio asked darkly. I smiled; my answer was obvious. "I hope you know that all this is going to cost you much more than all of my stock out there?"

"Sure," I nodded, moving out of the way for my boys to come in. Al, who had gone to the van to get another bag, handed me a silver briefcase. Inside the case was a fraction of what the Joker had kept out of the pile he burned with Lau. "This should cover everything and be enough for a comfortable retirement."

I supervised as the boys got the rest of the major guns into the car. From a distance, I saw a group of men in the streetlights walking toward us. Drawing my gun, I held it at my side, pointed at the ground. The man in the front looked familiar, but he was still too far away to see who exactly he was. My men continued to pack the van full of duffles full of weapons, combatting the sprinkles. The group continued to walk closer to our operation and I got more and more nervous. I pulled the hammer back on my pistol for the second time that night. the leader fof the group stood straight, flipping a coin in his left hand. Half of his face was unscarred, the strawberry blonde hair on that side was perfectly coiffed. The other half of his face was burnt, and it appeared to be a rather recent wound. The hair on that side was chared and wild.

I just knew the Joker would have gotten a kick out of this.

"Well, well," The coin flipper cooed. "What do we have here? Little ole Alice Burnette. The Joker's bitch."

Harvey Dent and his fools froze in their tracks as I raised my gun . "Choose your next words carefully, Dent."

"Or what?" He challenged. "You've never shot anyone. At least not to kill. And it's Two Face Now." Two Face pocketted the coin. "Boyfriend hasn't escaped Arkham yet?"

I was silent. Letting anyone outside of the operation know the plan was risky. Dent wasn't getting anything out of me. Thankfully, by this time my boys had taken their spots behind me.

"I guess not, thanks to the Bat, huh?" Dent stuck his left hand in the pocket he had put his coin in. "And thanks to his recent abscence, people like me have been allowed to run rampent."

"And who do you think you are? You're just a pissed off, extra crispy, ex DA," I snapped. A few of my men laughed. Dent sneered and took a 22 caliber pistol from his blazer and pointed it at me. It was a hailstorm of hammer clicks after that as my men pointed their guns as his and vise versa.

"I have a proposition for you," Two Face reached into his suit pocket and retrieved his coin."Heads, you and your guys stand down and I let you leave. Tails, my men and I open fire and see how well you can get out without dying."

"You do realize all of you have 22 caliber guns and we have guns that fire 45 caliber rounds?" I sneered. "But alright, we'll go for your offer."

Dent grinned wide; I wonder if it hurt his burnt side to smile like that. With his thumb, he flipped the coin into the air. I watched Dent carefully, cautious that he was going to switch it out with another. He caught it in his hand and then flipped it over onto his other hand. He peered at it and frowned.

"You're lucky. It's heads. Now leave before I change my mind."

Without answering, I walked back to the van. The driver ran to his seat to start the car. Slowly, I uncocked my gun again and got in. Thankfully, Dent kept his word and held his fire.

_'And it's Two Face now,' _

The words repeated in my head as we sped back home. Hmn, Two Face and the Joker both on the streets. With no Bat or police to stop them? This was going to be interesting.

AUTUMN POV

Finally home from work, I made my way to the bathroom to shower. Bruce trailed behind me, hands in his pockets. He made himself comfortable in the living room, turning on the tv. With my hair stuck to my cheeks, I retrieved my cell phone from my purse. I had a few messages, a couple from my new employees and one from a number that was hidden. Lee was dying for Bruce and I to go out drinking with him and some friends and Gracie asked if I got home alright.

I answered them appropriately as I turned on the shower. As the hot water warmed the room, I told Lee that going out tonight wasn't going to work out and I divulged in details of Bruce rescuing me from the rain. Before I took my clothes off, I opened the last message.

_Tummy, it's Alice. Don't save the number in your phone and don't tell Bruce. I need to talk to you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you guys like this next chapter! Review please! Neither Brenda or I own anything related to DC Comics, Batman, or Warner Brothers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

AUTUMN POV

My pale hands shook a little bit as I read the simple text over and over again. My heart felt like a jack hammer against my chest, I wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement. With the downpour of the shower behind me and the hum of whatever Bruce was watching on the TV I was sure that it would be safe to call her. I pulled myself up on to the sink and hunched over, tucking my knees into the center of my body.

I wanted to laugh at my shaking hand as it went to press the screen to call the number back.

It rang once, twice, and a third time before it clicked into silence. My heart slowly started to plummet into my feet. This had to be the worst joke ever played on me.

"Tummy, I can't believe you called." Alice's voice suddenly burst forth from the speaker. It was like hearing the unexpected first words of an infant.

"Alice, you sound tired." I commented, trying my best to act as if her world hadn't been turned around and around. Alice was still a doctor at Arkham, I was still her quirky baker friend, we still had lunch everyday- it was everything I missed.

"I don't think I've ever been so tired." She replied her voice was weary and soft. "I don't have enough time but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet up sometime this week."

My eyes widened and my body straightened. For a second the outrageous idea that this would lead to my death popped into my head but I brushed it away as quickly as I could. I nodded silently in shock before I realized that even if it sounded that she was right next to me, she wasn't.

"Yeah, I would. When and where?" I tried to not make myself too happy or too eager but I lacked in the covering my emotions up department.

Alice gave a raspy laugh, "I'll text you the day and where when I have a plan."

"Okay Alice."

"Oh, Autumn please don't let Bruce find out about this." She added venomously. "I want as little to do with him as possible."

I felt my smile fall to the ground, turn to dust, and blow away. Before I could open my mouth to defend him, the phone line died in my hand. I sat there with the steam rolling around me and my phone heavy as a brick in my hand. I once again curled up on the sink, hiding my head between my knees and behind a long curtain of hair. I didn't feel like crying. I didn't feel like screaming. I wasn't mad and I wasn't scared. Confusion was my friend now, it lead me through the week by the hand. It left me in a haze as we walked the streets and now it was gripping me tightly in this hot and cramped bathroom.

I spent more time sitting on my sink then I did in the shower, an hour and a half had passed since I first headed into the bathroom. By the time I got out Bruce was nosing around my bedroom. The storm hadn't stopped yet in fact it seemed to be a lot worse than before.

"Are you okay Autumn?" He asked as he was thumbing through things scattered about in my room. "You were in there for a while? Are you getting sick?"

Before I could even let out a small laugh he crossed the room in one big stride. Placing a warm hand on my wet forehead while his eyes looked into mine, "your eyes are a little bloodshot."

I rolled my eyes and shoved his hand away. "No, I just got soap in my eyes; I spent time trying to wash it out." I noticed that my answer didn't seem to please him. I knew that I had to change the subject before he started prodding me like a cow, herding me into an answer. Crossing the room I perched on the edge of the bed. The room was almost silent expect for the continuous storm outside; if I was a superstitious person I would start to consider this storm a warning. There was trouble ahead of me if I wanted to believe it.

"Are you going to stay the night?" I finally asked, eyeing him. Bruce never once spent the night here; it was always at his place. I didn't know if he was just too used to his expensive lifestyle or it was more a measure of safety. I just did my best to try to not take offense to it. Looking into his eyes I started to notice the tale tell signs of sleepless nights piled onto each other. It was different from his days as Batman; even with an hour of sleep Bruce still had a spark of fire in his eyes. Energy would still radiate off his bruised and beaten body. But this time he was facing those toss and turn nights, the nights that are caffeinated by a heavy heart and cluttered mind. I reached out for Bruce's hand, pulling him in close. Reaching it up I curled my fingers into the slit of the button and popped it lose. "It is really late, aren't you tired?"

Bruce smirked at me, "I'm always tired Autumn and so are you." He crooned as he lowered himself down beside me; a soft sigh escaped his lips. From the corner of my eye I watched as he laid onto this back, stretching out and pushing my sheets around him, the beginning actions of a snow angel. "We should take a vacation. A long one."

I looked down at him with a smile playing on my lips. My eyebrow was lifted slightly as a question mark. "And where will we go?"

He looked at me straight in the eye. He had such a dead pan serious expression on for such a light hearted conversation. "We could go anywhere." He whispered, his hand had snuck up on me and found its way onto my lower back. His fingers were pacing against my skin.

I could do nothing but smile at him. I was confused and excited for his spontaneous idea as much as I wanted it to happen something in my brain knew that Bruce was always going to be deeply rooted to this city.

Thunder crashed against the walls shaking them vigorously, the room became illuminated with pure blue lightening before the electricity in the room let out one last hum before it died out. As my eyes started to make out the world around me I began to notice the rhythmic breathing of sleep. With some effect I pushed and pulled Bruce into a more natural position on the bed before I crawled under the covers myself.

ALICE POV

I was almost ready. No, we were almost ready. There was just one thing I needed before the plan could be set into place. It was a piece of technology that could prove quite handy in the future. Only two companies in the world produced this piece of tech. Wayne Industries and LexCorp.

There was no way my and or I could aquire it from Wayne Industries. The company would have to file a whole background check and have me file a reasonable use for it. Anyway, I was nintey percent sure that all of my men had warrants for their arrest. I certainly couldn't get it either. Since my disappearance from the fundraiser, I hace crossed the police several times. If someone told me two years ago that I was going to be a wanted woman, I would have laughed in their face. Never thought it would actually come true.

I sat in the chair the Joker usually sat in, pouring over my own thoughts. As much as I enjoyed the perks of being a boss, I couldn't wait to get Joker from Arkham. I found it more than difficult to stay up until the sun rose and sometimes longer than that. How Joker went days on end without sleep boggled my mind. What was happening to him in Arkham, anyway? Was he eating? Being forced to take pills? Was he sleeping?

No matter what the answer was, I knew he was counting the days until he got out. However, I knew the answer to the first question. It was highly likely that pissed off the doctors, nurses, orderlies, and the other staff members on a daily basis. Joker was the type of man who wouldn't let an opportunity pass him.

There was a knock at the door which was already open.

"Miss Alice, we're ready if you are," One of my goons spoke softly. "If we hurry, we can get out of Gotham before morning traffic."

I stood from the chair and followed the lackey out. The cool morning air forced me to fold my arms tightly until I got in the dirver's seat of the car. It had been running for probably ten minutes which allowed the heater to make the cabin a toasty haven from the outside world.

"Alright boys," I spoke softly. "Let's get this show on the road."

"No excessive bathroom breaks this time, Tommy." Someone ground out, earning an earnest chuckle from the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything Batman, DC Universe, or Warner Brother related. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

AUTUMN POV

Once the private jet landed, Bruce and I got out and were lead to a pearl colored Rolls Royce which sat on the tarmac, waiting for us. The steward from the plane loaded our bags into the trunk. I wanted to help, but I knew they would deny it. For about the billionth time, I checked my cell phone. Perhaps Alice had texted me while I was on the plane? But alas, no such thing appeared on the screen.

The driver of the car took Bruce and I to our hotel. While Metropolis hadn't been my first choice for a vacation, it was an extreme contrast to Gotham. And it was closest to Gotham if Bruce was needed at Wayne Industries. Metropolis was bright, warm, and there was a pleasant feeling to it. Its buildings sparkled and mesmerized me. Beside me, Bruce chuckled at my childlike awe of the city.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He smiled, shaking his head. Bruce leaned over and gave me a kiss on my temple. "You haven't traveled far from Gotham before have you?"

I shook my head. "Nuh uh."

"Stick with me, and you'll be doing a lot more traveling."

The expensive car halted in front of the hotel where it seemed like a thousand reporters waited for my beau and I to get out of the car. I gulped; great, fucking paparazzi. Like the great man he was, Bruce took my hand and gave it a light squeeze as he exited the car, pulling me along with him. Two thousand questions followed the swarm of a thousand reporters. Nevertheless, Bruce held my hand in a firm, yet gentle grip as he lead me to the doors of the hotel.

Members of the security staff at the hotel shut the glass door behind us, keeping the press hounds at bay. A bellhop approached Bruce, giving him an electronic keycard and telling him the room number. Thanking the man, Bruce gave him a fifty dollar bill and went to the elevator.

In the ascending and descending box, there was another visitor of the hotel. Bruce pushed the button for our floor and the three of us waited in awkward silence.

"Wayne," The man spoke. Peeking from next to my billionaire playboy, I saw the other man. He had raven black hair and glasses. He looked pretty built underneath his business suit.

"Kent," Bruce replied. "Going to press me for an interview?"

The man named Kent laughed. "No, I have a friend who's rooming here for a while. Are you going to the LexCorp benefit tonight?"

"Maybe," Bruce answered slyly.

"Perhaps I'll see you there." Kent spoke before getting off at the ninth floor.

The elevator continued to the eleventh floor where Bruce and I were staying. He slid the keycard and entered the door. I immediately went to the balcony and looked around the bird's eye view of Metropolis. My phone whistled; a notification of a text. It had to be Alice; the number was hidden again.

_Metro City bar. Ten o'clock sharp._

"What do you think of Metro-city thus far?" Bruce asked, joining me on the balcony. Quickly, I hid my phone.

"It's different from Gotham for sure. But it's a nice change in scenery."

Bruce nodded. "I know I didn't tell you about the benefit. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go or not."

"I didn't bring anything to go somewhere fancy," I tried to come up with an excuse.

"We can go shopping-"

"No, it's okay. Why don't you go and enjoy yourself?" I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I'm feeling a little touristy and I know you're not a fan of that."

Bruce shrugged. "Alright, if you want. Let me know if you change your mind."

ALICE POV

"Welcome, Miss Burnette, to the lovely city of Metropolis," the baldheaded CEO of LexCorp threw his arms open and greeted my men and I as he walked toward us. Behind him was a redheaded business woman with an aluminum briefcase in her hand. We met in the basement of his headquarters building once the sun had gone down. Lex Luthor wore an expensive suit that one would wear to a party; obviously he had somewhere to go. "How are you liking it thus far?"

"It would be nicer if I knew the layout of the city and where your pigs hide," I drawled, carefully choosing my words.

Luthor laughed. "Metropolis is not Gotham, that's for sure. Speaking of, I hear the city's in quite a disarray. Whatever happened to the Batman?"

"I don't know. Last I heard he was dead," I shrugged. "Do you have the equipment?"

"Of course," He motioned to his redhead, who opened the case.

Inside was black foam with a pit dug out. In the pit was what I was looking for; a universal lock pick. Not only could it pick the lock of a regular door, but it could hack the systems of electronic locks.

"Do you have the money?"

"Always." Taking the duffle bag from one of my men, I slid it across the three feet of space between Luthor and I. "It's all there. All two million."

Luthor crouched and held a small black device to the bag. After several seconds, it beeped and Luthor looked at its screen. "It's all there," I guessed the device had somehow counted the money. Luthor stood and pocketed the thing. "And I'll tell you what; the next time you or the Joker needs something, give me a call. I'll give you an excellent discount."

He took the briefcase from the redhead and closed the space between us. "Tell the Joker, Lex Luthor is a dependable ally."

"I shall let him know, and he will be the one to judge." I replied, taking the case.

AUTUMN POV I watched both the clock on the wall, pacing nervously across the floor of the grand hotel room. My boots scuffed against the carpet clumsily, my arms flopped around my sides like wet noodles. The hands on the clock took their sweet time to move from each number to the next. I was starting to wish that I had gone with Bruce to that party. It was only nine thirty; he had left just a few minutes ago. I could call him and see if I could just tag along anyway. Sighing I tossed that idea out of my head like garbage, smelly moldy garbage. I had to do this, there wasn't any valid argument I could make against seeing Alice. I knew that if I didn't go, if I let this chance slip like water between my fingers, I probably wasn't going to get another one. I bit down on my lower lip as I snatched up my cell phone and the hotel key. As I breezed out of the door and into the elevator I could hear Bruce's warning to stay out of trouble. Apparently he knows everything about every city so despite how clean it looked Metropolis was just as dangerous as Gotham. It was too bad that I was walking right into the worst part of the city. What made it even worse was that I was going to meet a rising crime lord. It didn't take me very long to find the bar; I had to thank technology for that. It was a small dark building with its green neon sign flickering and buzzing like a fly. Standing on the curb I could already hear the drunken banter of the customers. "You don't look like you belong here," a gruff voice barked at me as I walked closer to the door. I turned to face a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, his arms made of more faded ink than flesh. He gave me a toothy snarl, the movement in his made his long beard twitch. "And you look like you belong in a jail cell," I retorted as I turned back around to face the door. Stepping into the bar I almost vanished behind a cloud of thick smoke, the music was so loud that it started to drown out my thoughts. The lights were dimmed just enough that I could avoid bumping into walls or tables, patrons of the bar not so much. It was the perfect place to meet Alice. Neither of our identities would be compromised. My phone hummed politely in my cardigan pocket. _Last table in the back room._I didn't bother to look up and try to scan the crowd, I just let my feet shuffle me into a cramped doorway lined with beads. I was starting to feel sleazier by the moment; the lights were starting to fade away even more now, the music following on its heels. "I'm a little surprised that you made it." A voice spoke from my right. I glanced over to my left, sitting in the middle of a worn down round table, surrounded by scruffy men was Alice. Her eyes looked ancient with the lack of sleep they carried; her movements were twitchy as if she was a ball of nerves. Her hair was bundled up in a tight knot on the top of her head, though her make-up was flawless. There was a growing sneer on her lips as if with a little more time it would become a landmark on her face. But still, she was everything I remembered her to be.

I spotted a rickety bar stool and pulled it over towards the table. I hopped onto it wordlessly and placed my elbows on the table. Resting my chin in my laced fingers I let my blue eyes roam around the table. "How could I not? You're my best friend."

ALICE POV A few minutes before Autumn had stumbled into the bar, a few of my lackeys were complaining about the ever growing competition between us and Two Face. I was also very aware of my ex's schemes to sicken the mental health of Gotham once again. They were worried that without the Joker we were soon going to be a casualty from the chaos. They all agreed that we needed to have an upper hand. "I don't see what we can't just one of our own as a rat," Jessie, the eldest of the group remarked. He was a trust worthy guy from what I could tell and from the various scars scattered on his body, he could handle pain. "Nah, we can just pay a guy to be the rat," another voice chipped in with his two cents. "Yeah, we're small enough already. Let some punk do it Boss." The voices of the men surrounding me chorused together to make one devious song. Each idea bounced off of my head, one after the other, until I felt a throbbing behind my eye. Pinching between the bridge of my nose, rubbing the corners of my pulsating eyes, I desperately tried to collect my thoughts. But the voices of my men would not cease, they continued to pound into my head. So when I saw Autumn enter the room, walking on light and silent feet, my mind started to twist an idea around. It was a devious plan, a very dangerous one. It was something I wouldn't have been capable of brewing up just a few months ago. I watched with tired but interested eyes as she neared the table. Autumn had always been the detective out of the two of us; she was a natural born snoop. She loved poking about in people's homes. I smiled slightly, a little twinge of the lips, to myself in the shelter of the shadows. "I'm a little surprised that you made it," my voice came out hallow and soft like a ghost's. I watched as she pulled the stool closer to the table, perching on it like a bird, "how could I not," she replied, "you're my best friend." I smiled once again but this time it filled my face. "Autumn I miss you." My voice faltered a little as I realized how true this statement was. I quickly glanced around to see if anyone noticed. None of my men were looking at me. They had their gaze set on Autumn. I couldn't tell if they were attracted to her or if they just didn't trust her. My plan was jumping at the chance to escape my lips. In desperation to keep it locked away, I pulled a cigarette from my purse, lit it and stuck it between my lips. A tobacco filled key. "I hope that you're doing alright," Autumn whispered. I watched as she started to nibble on her lower lip, a dead giveaway that she was starting to get scared. My heart started to feel heavy at the thought I could be causing this fear, I hoped with all of me that it was the heated looks the others were giving her. I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth, exhaling the thick smoke, letting it curl around all of our heads. "I've been better," I muttered. "Alice, please. Just stop this, you weren't meant for this sort of lifestyle." Autumn pleaded, her blue eyes shone with the threat of tears. "What do you mean by, 'this sort of lifestyle'?" One of my employees barked, "Are you saying that you're better than us?" "Don't talk down to our boss, you little bitch." Another said, he was the man sitting directly next to me. So I could feel his body stiffen as if he had been the one insulted. If you could even call what Autumn said an insult. Once again the chorus of voices came back, giving my head another beating. Gritting my teeth I tried to focus on enjoying my cigarette, hoping that with each inhale and exhale the pain in my temples would stop. "ENOUGH." I growled as I smashed the end of my cigarette down onto the table, instantly the embers died out. "All of you leave." I ordered, not bothering to look at any of them. "I really can't think with you all around." There were not noises of protest, just the sounds of beers and boots scrapping against the world around me. When the overwhelming heat of all of those men had left, leaving Autumn and I alone in this cool dank bar, I finally started to feel the throbbing in my head die down. "You always were a ball buster," Autumn whispered a little ring of laughter was in her voice. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a gentle and friendly smile. I could see the tension of conflict in her body; she wanted to act how she used to but the trust she had in me was starting to diminish. Without the smoking key my plan was no longer prisoner. Without a second thought I opened my red painted lips, "I want you to be my eyes and ears. I want you to help me win against Two Face. I could really use the upper hand." It only took but a moment for the friendly fire in her eyes to vanish. I was surprised when the cold stare of distrust replaced it. It was not fear humming throughout her body, I knew her well enough to understand it was disgust. "Alice, I'm not going to be dragged down with you. You want to be a fucking criminal, do it on your own." My best friend hissed, her eyes squinted in anger and her head titled down just a little bit. "Autumn, this won't be for long." I wanted to wince at the begging tone in my voice, it sounded so childish. "A month at the longest! You wouldn't even have to tell me anything! You could give it all to the police." I should have known this plan wasn't going anywhere. I could hear the stool screech away, I felt the presence of her grow distant. My head shot up like a bullet from a gun. I knew the look I was giving her was a pitiful one. Her eyes were starting to brim with tears but she kept that angry expression. She wore it like a Halloween mask, hoping to hide the real her to scare me off. "I… I don't know what I was expecting to happen when I got here…" She whispered. Her voice quivered with each unshed tear. "I was foolish to think that anything good would happen…" She shook her head slowly, her mane of natural red hair spilled into her face. "I wish things were different." She added as she turned her back to me, not bothering to look back. AUTUMN POV I had left the bar in a rush, I nearly ran back to the hotel room. But no matter how fast I traveled I couldn't get the stench of the place off of my skin or could I get Alice's request out of my head. It was only half past eleven when I rushed into the suite, where the moment I realized I was alone, I stripped and broke down. With tears blurring my vision I made my way into the bathroom and forced the tub to pour water as fast as it could. Once the water was almost kissing the very top of the white porcelain, I dove in like a mermaid, not caring that water splashed onto the marble floor. I let the warm and sweetly scented water mix with my salty tears. I cried until my body just wanted to go limp and float aimlessly in place. I didn't climb out of the tub until my baby started to age from the water, pulling the plug with my toes and grabbing a fluffy white towel, I started a dripping trail across the room. The clock had already struck midnight and the prince was not back. While I dried my hair I debated staying up until Bruce got back, but fatigue won easily. Casting the damp towel and housekeeping skills aside, I let myself slide underneath the warm sheets. Wrapping myself up into a protective cocoon, I let my body fall into the open arms of a fitful night's sleep.

I had awoken once, when Bruce finally fell into bed besides me. He probably tried his best to sneak about, but the squeal of delight from the mattress springs gave him away. In a daze I let my body roll closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

ALIVE POV

I was utterly disappointed with Autumn's answer. But nevertheless, what had I expected? As if Autumn was seriously going to throw her arms open ans shout "Oh, Alice! I'd love to be your right hand!" Well, I kind of hoped for that outcome. I shrugged and stood from the table and joined my men outside. Lighting another cigarette, one of my men helped me put on my expensive suit jacket.

Walking down the street, toxic smoke almost constantly leaving my lungs, two of my men walked next to me and the rest flanked me. It was something I had gotten used to in my new position as the ring leader of Joker's crime syndicate. My death stick was soon gone and I flicked the butt into the gutter.

"What're we going to do now, Boss?" Jessie asked as he walked on my right side.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets before answering. Underneath the suit jacket was my blazer, and under that was my gun, safely tucked under my arm. "We're going to go home and start recuiting."

"But, what about the Joker?" Another asked.

"Never fear boys," I exhaled. "We'll get him out of that Hell-hole called Arkham. But for now, we focus on numbers." _And I will wait for a couple days, maybe a week, to see if Autumn changes her mind._

My hand wrapped around the universal lockpick. I wondered if it really worked; for two million, it better work. And it better be like a fuckin' charm. LexCorp's technology was nothing compared to WayneTech. Perhaps after we settled back into Gotham I'd check it out on a crime run.

JOKER POV

"Please, Mister Joker, tell me something!" The blonde doctor leaned back in her chair exasperated.

"Ooh," I narrowed my eyes, a little smile on my face. "Call me Joker. Mister Joker is my faatthherrr..." The psychiatrist didn't think it was so funny as she scowled and I laughed. "Take it easy, just a joke..."

"C'mon, please be serious," She whined.

"Alright, you win, Doctor Quinzel," I sniffed. "I want a change of doctors."

Her face went white after I made my request. "Wha- why? Who?"

If there hadn't been any cuffs around my wrists, I would have crossed my arms. I settled for biting my cheek as I sat against the metal chair bolted to the floor. They took so many precautions here; ankle chains, waist chains, buzzing florecent lights, nasty staff members, and oppressive orange jumpsuits. How I wished I could have kept my purple.

One thing I had been able to keep was my make up. At first, they held me down to wash it off, not caring if soap got in my eyes. Then I began to steal baby powder from the supply room when they let me work. Next was the black, I had a bit of a hard time finding that. It took a while, but I convinced a nurse to drop her thick eyeliner pencil just in front of my cell. But the red, that was the hardest of all. First, I bit a chunk of a man's ear off in the mess hall and used his blood as my smile. Once it had been forcfully washed off again, Jeremiah Arkham questioned me about the incident. _He didn't get my jokes,_ I had uttered before flying into a case of whooping laughter.

The staff members had tried their hardest to keep my make up from me. But I kept finding ways so they eventually gave up.

"Joker," Dr. Quinzel spoke rather harshly. "Will you answer me?"

"Ah, yes," I nodded, snapping out of my thoughts. "I already have a doc."

"Oh?" Quinzel raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

I looked at the title floor and began to chuckle. After a moment, I looked up at her, certain that I wad frightening her. "I want Doctor Burnette."

"Mister Joker, Doctor Burnette doesn't work here anymore. In fact, the last time she was seen, she was with you. Voluntarily. Where is she?" Quinzel tapper her pen on the table, impatiently waiting for my answer.

I clicked my tounge several times, tisking the doctor. "Now now, doctor, I can't tell you that."

"She's running your show while you're in here, isn't she?" I kept silent. "Alright Joker. Is there anything you can tell me?"

A smirk formed on my face. "What do you believe in, Doctor? I believe in whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you...stranger."

* * *

><p>I laid back on my bunk, hands behind me head. My left leg was propped up and my right leg was crossed over it, my right foot flopping wildly. I took great pleasure in the fact that my antics had gotten me out of "therapy" earlier than expected. Sure, there was an air of attractiveness to Harleen Quinzel, resident psychiatrist, and she was nice to look at, which made my stay a bit more tolerable. But she was no Alice, that was for sure. There was just something about those brown locks that were never styled twice the same in one week. And her eyes; I found myself getting lost in the thought of them. And the wit that accompanied it all. I probably couldn't have asked for someone better to take care of things.<p>

Humming to myself, I wondered when I was going to get sprung from this place. She certainly had changed drastically since I first had her picked up. Like I had expected my way of veiwing things eventually got to her. Like the dangerous bite of a cobra, weakening her and leaving her changed once she recovered. There was no going back now.

The whistling of the guard, Paul I believed his name was, who brought my dinner echoed down the hallway. It was painfully silent in maximum security; the other crazies had been moved at least one cell away from me on all sides. I waited for the cart while sitting on the uncomfortable mattress. Ever since my "inccident" in the mess hall, I hadn't been allowed to socialize with others.

"Evening, mister Jay," Paul chirped, unlocking the food slot in my cell door. "It's taco night." I licked my lips as the tray passed from his hands to mine. Paul had been one of the few to treat me like I was a sane person with feelings. Which made me like him. There was a sense of innocence about him, although he was about thirty and had been a cop previous to being an Arkham guard.

He leaned in closer to the bars, the look in his eyes asked me to step closer. "And a letter, direct from Missus Jay."

Paul set a folded yellow note between my bars, leaving it for me to take. Of course, he meant Alice when he said 'Missus Jay.' I had, at first asked him not to call her that; we weren't married. But it didn't go through his skull so I just let it go. Unfolding the letter for a moment, I scanned it to make sure Alice had indeed written it.

"Remind me not to kill you when I get out of here." I spoke grimly as he locked up the food slot and began to head back to the cart.

"Have a good evening, mister Jay. See you in the morning." I guessed that was his way of saying thank you.

Ignoring my tray of imitation Mexican food, which was barely warmer than the water bottle next to it, I reopened the note.

_Joker,_

_ It's nearly time. I have all the supplies, just need a few more men for the job. I attempted to enlist Autumn, but it didn't go through. Surprise, surprise. Connections with Luthor went through. A street war with Two Face and the Scarecrow is near and you're sorely needed._

_Alice_

With a sly grin, I dropped the note in the water of my private toilet and flushed it. The tacos weren't nearly as exciting as the news from Alice had been. I was intrigued to find that she had tried to get help from Wayne's sweetheart; they had been best friends for the longest time though. But, I wasn't surprised one bit that Autumn didn't want to help. It was difficult not to know what she was planning. I had always been the one to set things in motion and I was curious. How was Alice going to pull all of this off?

Laying on my bunk, continuing to ignore my meal, I put my hands under my head again. I stared up at the boring concrete ceiling. Something, I couldn't put my finger on it, made me laugh. It was a slow, soft chuckle at first and eventually evolved into peeling bells of laughter. Each time I took a breath, I could hear other inmates, either howling for it to stop or joining in with me.

ALICE POV

I played with the swizzle stick that had come with my drink, my feet on the shoddy table. A few of my strongest and myself sat in the back room of a bar while others were in the front, recruiting. Next to my drink was a legal sized notepad and pen, filled with my own scribbles. While I had finally settled on the plan to get Joker out, I was still brainstorming for plans B, C, and D just incase things went to shit.

A few of the recruits that had been brought to me had made the cut and were taken back to the hideout where they were briefed and shown their new living quarters. Most of them were petty thieves. The only one I had gotten that I found possibly useful was Concezio. He had come from Maroni's ring, looking for protection mostly. He was good with a gun but even better with technology.

Leaning back in my chair, I continued watching the news on the wall mounted tv. The anchors were going on about the mayor and commisioner should be trying to find the Batman and commision him as an honorary peace-keeper and get him to clean up the streets. Things were worse than ever and people were frightened for their lives. Little did they know we weren't interested in hurting civilians; we just wanted what was rightfully ours.

"Miss Alice, there's an Autumn here to see you."

Feet still on the table, I motioned for her to be allowed in. My goon stepped aside and the confident and headstrong Autumn I always knew strode into the room. She wore plain black jeans and a white t-shirt with a gray cardigan over it. I flicked my eyes over at her once and noticed her pale face and the heels I bought her for her birthday a while ago. Looking back at the tv added to my earlier annoyance.

"I want to take you up on your offer, that is if it still stands." She spoke looking at me with a burning in her eyes. The door closed behind her as my guy left.

Swinging my legs off the table and onto the floor, I stood. I was glad I had picked a lower pair of heels that evening; even with the towers she was wearing, I was still just a smidge taller. As I approached her, I saw the look of mistrust and apprehension that crossed her face. It made my heart sink to see that she thought so little of me now.

"What made you change your mind?"

Autumn looked around, as if someone was hiding in the shadows. "I witnessed...a murder."

"Why ain't you going to the cops about it?" One of my men behind me piped up. I snapped my head back at him, shooting a glare as I did so. He shrunk in his chair, wishing to take it back.

"Autumn," I spoke softly. "What happened?"

"Well, Gracie and Lee convinced me to see a movie after work and we went to Gotham Royale-"

"Here? In the Narrows?" I interrupted.

She nodded. "Because it's cheaper than the ones on the other side of Gotham. When we got out of the movie, we headed towards Lee's car and I heard something in the alley. I-I think it was a garbage can falling over. I peeked from behind the corner and watched an armed thug demanding this really old guy for all his money. The old guy protested and said that Batman would be there any minute to stop this crime and the thug _laughed_, mocking the old guy's hope to be saved.

"And then the guy said 'Batman's never coming. Why would he want to save someone as pathetic and worthless as you?' He shot the old man, Alice! Didn't warn him about what he was going to do. Well, when the gun went off, I gasped and the man heard. He pointed his gun at me and told me that 'Two Face' would kill me and all I loved if I went to the cops. Allie, I may not be happy about what you're doing, but I will NOT stand for the murder of innocent peeople."

I nodded, trying to hide the pleased smile that was on my face. "I'm glad you saw things in the right light-"

"But I have conditions," She snapped, a fierce look in her eyes. Surprised, I nodded for her to continue. "One, I will work for you and you alone. Two, I will tell Bruce everything if any of your men harm me in any way. Three, once you get Joker out, and I know you're planning to, I want to meet him."

"I'll see if I can get Joker to agree to that." I agreed, nodding slowly. "And four," Autumn continued. "Any information I get, goes straight to GCPD. The maybe incompitent fools, but they need this upper hand a lot more than you do. And it could keep them out of your hair for just a little while longer."

As much as I didn't like Autumn going to the cops, it was a condition that was going to keep her with me. Screwing my lips, I took a second or two to think about it. "Alright. Alright, Autumn. I'm not a fan of it, but as long as I get the information first-"

"Well, well," A cool, familiar voice purred, interupting me. "It seems like someone doesn't know the meaning of reservations."

Jonathan Crane leaned in the doorway of the private room. My men scrambled to their feet, getting their guns to point at Jon. I raised my hand for them to settle down and had Autumn stand behind me. I itched to pull my .45 Magnum from it's holster under my arm.

"Jonathan," I replied as icily as I could. "It's been a while."

"Mmn, yes. I last remember seeing you after I knocked the locksmith out," He purred. "When you dumped me. And I see you back there Autumn; hellooo." Autumn didn't answer the psychiatrist.

"I was smart to," I quipped; the itch to grab my gun was now a strong burn. "Where are my men in the front?" I was seriously curious as to why they weren't busting in the room to immobilize this psycho.

"Taking a nap," He replied, inspecting his fingernails. "Paid the bartender to slip a sedative in their drinks. No worries though, they'll see the light of day again. You've been a busy girl, haven't you, Alice?"

My eyes narrowed and my heart rate increased. "I have. So what's this I hear about Batman beating you to a pulp and tying you up for the police to find you?"

"Hmph," Jonathan sneered. "Word travels fast, I suppose. Obviously I got away. I've been creating a new drug while you and your boyfriend have been making a mess of Gotham." Jonathan took a step forward and began to circle us. Autumn gripped the sides of my jacket tightly; I felt the twitch of my weapon as she clung onto me. Scarecrow, as he went by now, reached into his jacket pocket for something. His movement forced me to retrieve my gun. Within two seconds, I had it cocked, aimed and ready to blast anything in it's way.

"Warning you, Jonathan." I spat. A disgusting smile enveloped his face as he pulled a canister out of his jacket. It appeared to be a gas canister, like the ones the military and police used.

"Oh, Alice, if only you had stayed with me. You'd be with someone who cared and wasn't locked up in Arkham." As an annoying peal of laughter left him, he pulled the tab to the canister and let it fall to the floor.

Jonathan continued to laugh as a noxious greenish-white gas poured out of the aluminum canister. The gas reached our nostrils quickly and crawled down our throats, choking our lungs. Three screams rang out in the room as the gas began to take effect; Autumn and my two thugs were the ones to let out the cries. Looking from them to Jon, I wondered what they were seeing that frightened them so and why I wasn't being affected as they were. However, I felt an effect all too familiar; like I had smoked enough pot to get the entire Gotham University football team high. The same thing probably went through Jon's mind as he narrowed his eyes in disgust at me.

"You!" Jonathan screeched, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Shit! The antidote I gave you! It's still in effect? Perhaps I'll account for that next time."

As he finished his sentence, Jonathan ran like a guard dog for a piece of steak the intruder had tossed, I looked around me. Everything was hazy, not only with smoke but with my clouded judgement. The others appeared to feel as I did, but something else effected them. I still had yet to figure out why they were screaming. All I knew was I had to get Autumn out of here.

Taking her hand, I pulled her into the front room and then out of the bar. A burst of the smoke followed as we stormed out. Autumn screamed and attempted to pull away from me as I took her to the van. Figuring my men would know where to go once their haze settled, I fumbled with pushing Autumn, who was now shaking and pale in the face, into the passenger side of the van. I stumbled as I went to the driver's side and started the engine.

_Great, let's see if I can relive my college days for a moment_, I thought as the speedometer and gas gauge danced as the oil light and odometer sang a duet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long to be updated D: Brenda and I are lazy! We deserve punishment! D: Anywho, hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

AUTUMN POV

The way my body thrashed around as the van bounced around wasn't helping my intense terrifying visions. I didn't really have one strong fear, but I had a lot of horrific images from my past as a med student; instantly when the drug started to take effect, those around me distorted into rotting corpses. I couldn't bear to catch the eye of Alice, so I cowered in the corner, shutting my eyes so tightly that it started to hurt. It didn't help much, those hellish visions still danced in my mind's eye. As the ride went on I started to feel weightless as if my mind was disconnecting from my body. I was floating in a sea of nightmares, drowning in this drug induced fright. I didn't fight against the current. I let the black sea engulf me.

I awoke some time later with the dusk sunlight stretching across my face and fully clothed – shoes included. My head felt six times its normal weight while my body still felt as if it was a feather. Letting out an audible groan I slowly lifted myself up while the room spun around me like a carnival ride. As I took in the grimy, cluttered room around me the realization that I was in Joker's lair (well ex-lair) hit me. Jumping up onto baby deer legs, I stumbled throughout the room. Finding my bag amongst a pile of old newspapers I scooped it onto my shoulder and bolted out of the door.

The stairway was empty just like the rest of the building. I tried to not retain anything that I saw just in case all of my bad decisions came back to bite me in the ass. I just sprinted down flights of stairs until I found the large metal door with a dimly lit exit sign hanging above it like a halo.

When my feet it the sidewalk I abandoned my run and eased into a power walk. I knew that I was in the Narrows, I knew exactly what street I was on, my old apartment wasn't too far from here. But, with the attention I was getting now I didn't think it would be wise for me to be caught in this part of town.

Maybe I was just being paranoid?

I took my phone out once I was a few blocks away, I frowned at the fact it was almost six in the evening. By now my phone had not only been blown up by Bruce but he somehow got Gracie and Lee to join him. I really stated to debate throwing my phone into a garbage can. But adults face confrontation head on. No matter how much they didn't want to.

I opened my voicemail and picked the most recent message from Bruce, about thirty minutes ago, I bit at my nails as I placed the phone up to my ear.

"Autumn," Bruce's words were spoken through gritted teeth, his voice came as a deep growl. "This is getting ridiculous. Call me."

I gulped at the anger in his voice; he was scarier than any mother. I was regretting my entire life by the time the phone began ringing. The phone clicked, a sign he had picked up, but Bruce didn't speak.

"Bruce?" I cooed, letting my voice take a playful singsong tone.

"What have you been doing." It wasn't a question, Bruce made it a bitter statement.

I bit down on my thumb as my mind raced around for a reason as to why I had disappeared for most of the day. I couldn't use Lee as an excuse, I couldn't even use I'd fallen asleep all day as one. I should have never given Bruce a copy of my house key.

"Autumn, don't make me wait." He growled on the other end. I could picture him clearly in my mind. Sitting back in his arm chair that looked out over Gotham, he probably was still wearing one of the sleek suits he wore around Wayne Enterprises. His legs would be perfectly out in front of him, one arm across the arm while the other one clutched onto the phone.

I moved my thumb out of my mouth, but it still hovered by my lips. "I'll tell you in person," I offered weakly hoping that it would buy me time. "You're at the penthouse right?"

"Fine Autumn, I'll see you soon." Without a goodbye Bruce ended the call.

My heart dropped into my empty stomach as I shoved my thumb back under my teeth. I was started to really dig a deeper hole every day. I hoped that it would never be deep enough to bury myself in. I reached the penthouse by the time dark was starting to take over the sky. As I placed my set of keys into the lock, the door swung open. I looked up and saw Alfred who greeted me with a small but worried smile.

"It's good to see that you are alright," his pleasant tone was such a drastic difference to Bruce's. I wish I could have just stayed in the doorway and just listen to Alfred talk. I was just about to open my mouth, to force a conversation between us, but he stepped aside and gestured me to walk in. "Master Wayne is waiting for you."

I shot him a pleading look as I walked backwards into the apartment. He noticed my look and tried to tell me it was going to be okay with his eyes, I really didn't believe him. I still didn't have a lie for all of this. Turning around I noticed that Bruce was peering up at me from over his shoulder and like I knew he would be, settled into his armchair. I gave him a slow and pathetic smile; I felt my body started to tremble. My fight or flight instinct was clearly telling me to run.

"Alfred, mind giving us some privacy," Bruce asked as he got to his feet, starting to close the distance between us.

The only comforting soul in the room quickly vanished with the soft sound of leather soled shoes making their way across the floor. Soon Bruce and I were in a heated staring contest. His eyes were narrowed, prying, trying to pick the secrets from my lips. My eyes were wide, I was the deer and there was the oncoming car.

I then learned why deer always get hit.

"Autumn, what is going on?" His tone was lighter, there was still anger but it was dying out like a late night camp fire.

My mind didn't have time to plan anything out with my tongue, it just let lose. "I saw a man get shot to death a few days ago…" I spewed out, word vomit was worse than the real thing. It was always messier. I had kept this from Bruce because I knew how he felt like every crime was his fault in a way. But right now, this was all I had. "I-I honestly don't know why it's bothering me so much…"

Bruce was suddenly right next to me, the line of his body loomed before mine. He kept his arms at his sides; there was no temptation for him to touch me. "What does that have to do with today?" That growl was back from deep within his throat, he wore the anger like he wore his Batsuit; a way to intimidate.

"I couldn't sleep last night," I began. I reached over and started to stroke my right arm with my other hand, trying to get some sort of personal comfort. I needed to make this believable. I let my gaze fall to our feet, trying to cower within myself. If I let my fear take over and turn me into a weak and distressed damsel, maybe just maybe, his predator mood would shift. "So I just spent the night bar hopping." I muttered lamely, "then I really don't remember much after that…"

At least one part of that was true. I couldn't remember much of my night at all.

"And then?" He pressed, his hand reached down and found its way to my flushed cheek. He guided my eyes back up to his.

"I woke up in a motel room just a few minutes before I called you." That statement wasn't exactly the farthest thing from the truth either.

I watched Bruce's face, even though it was still masked in anger I noticed a minor change. "You really don't have much of a memory of the rest of the night?"

Like a child being asked if they broke a vase I shook my head.

Bruce let out a log sigh, his hand dropped from my face and he started to step back from me, he turned to face the view of the city once more. He crossed his arms over his chest; he was taking this all in.

It seemed like a year had passed before he spoke again.

"Autumn, you're not a child anymore, so stop acting like one." He spoke with cold and detached words. "You can't just drink all night. We both have an image we need to keep up. As far as I am concerned you could be hiding something else from me and I would much rather you tell me before I find out from a tabloid."

He turned back to face me, his face like stone.

"No, Bruce. I'm not hiding anything from you." My voice shook as I spoke, tears were starting to threaten me with needle points as a petty thought entered my mind; he was going to break up with me.

He sighed again, letting his arms drop and releasing the tension in his body. He walked past me, the fabric of his suit jacket brushing against my bare skin. "Okay."

He left the room, letting that single and meaningless word dangle in the air, like a soap bubble. I knew that it was going to pop in my face, maybe it was even going to get into my eyes. I stood perfectly still as if one single movement could give away my lie.


End file.
